


It's a Small Line of Code, After All

by erinm_4600



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Disney References, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 14:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinm_4600/pseuds/erinm_4600
Summary: Tom finds an error in Harry's Holodeck program, and decides to fix it





	It's a Small Line of Code, After All

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [What Happens in the Holodeck](https://starfleet-hq.dreamwidth.org/20238.html) at starfleet-hq on DW. I'm not sorry. Not at all sorry. Especially to the Klingon Empire. For Biz.. who has to share a room with me. ♥  
>  **Disclaimer** : The original and current characters belong to Gene Roddenberry, CBS, UPN, Paramount, JJ Abrams, all the movie folks, the TV folks, and their respective actors. The Haunted Mansion and _it's a small world_ belong to Disney. The OCs are mine.  
>  Originally posted on [LiveJournal](https://12to32.livejournal.com/339887.html)

The Turbolift door opened and Tom Paris glanced up just enough to make sure no one was waiting to get on. A few feet away, Harry Kim closed his eyes and stopped, hearing his best friend call. "Harry! There you are! I was right!" Tom announced with a proud smile as he neared the ensign.

"Right about what?" Harry asked in a dull tone. At this point, it could have been about any of a dozen topics, but Harry knew he didn't really care, either way.

"Your Holodeck program _was_ missing something," Tom supplied, then held the PADD out. "I knew it was off, but I just couldn't figure out _why_ ," he mused, staring down the corridor like he did during one of Captain Proton's dramatic pauses. Letting out a short breath, Tom shrugged his shoulders and turned back to Harry.

"Fascinating," Harry said, not even bothering to look at the display. He knew _exactly_ what was missing from the program, not to mention _why_ it was missing. "I have to get to the bridge," he offered, hoping that Tom would just let it go.

However, being Tom Paris, Harry knew that wasn't going to happen.

Tom hurried to catch up with his best friend and threw an arm around Harry's shoulders. With a slight tug, Tom pulled Harry into a half-embrace and poked his side with the edge of the PADD. "I found the original program code. Had to dig for it, but I found it. When you're off duty," Tom smiled, "we'll go again. It'll be great."

Harry stopped short and grimaced. "You didn't." That was stupid to ask, Harry knew.

Of _course_ Tom did.

"Oh, I did," Tom beamed. "Right down to the mossy headstone of poor Uncle Fred."

Harry closed his eyes and reminded himself that Voyager was a small ship. Even if he could get away with murder, he'd never _actually_ get away with it. "Fantastic," Harry said, though his tone and expression were _far_ from excited. With a shake of his head, Harry continued down the corridor, toward the bridge.

Normally, he wouldn't edit the base code of a Holodeck program, but as the Starfleet Academy computer records had showed he had literally been the only officer to use that one in _years_ , what would it hurt to make the tweak? He had finally made a copy of the file, back on Earth, but Voyager's database was far more controlled. No one on the ship had ever accessed the program, the day he went looking; so there was no need to keep the original around.

How had Tom even _found_ the original code, Harry wondered. He wouldn't even have known about the program if Harry hadn't lost track of time during his scheduled time and Tom had come in looking for him.

Deleting that other ride and all the parts that reminded him of that horrible summer day, when he and his grandmother got stuck in the Florida Holocomplex during a mechanical failure – they spared no expense with those environmental controls, of course, to really _stick_ the theming; that summer day, when the story got back to the rest of the family about how he hadn't held up at all well; the rest of the summer of that family vacation, where his cousins would shove him into any open closet and then bang on the door, for hours.

All the work Harry had put in to extending the other ride - the one he did like - adding in all the different known races; the _hours_ spent getting the details on each Klingon just right; teaching the processor how to translate the few bars into passable Klingon children. Well, those first few ride-throughs might as well have been a Klingon opera.

And what a tragedy it had been.

It had been his Happiest Place on Voyager for a few years, at least... Now, that was all gone.

And that damn hallway of knocking doors was back.


End file.
